


Its not easy to let go of this Sherlock

by Mrs_Watson_Holmes (WriterCatherine)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Post Reichenbach, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 22:51:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterCatherine/pseuds/Mrs_Watson_Holmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some fluffy post Reichenbach texts between John and Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Its not easy to let go of this Sherlock

**Author's Note:**

> Its another one I co-wrote on Omegle....

come back - SH  
I need some space for a bit to calm down. - JW  
I'm sorry - SH  
I know. I still need the space. - JW  
I miss you though. Please don't be angry. - SH  
It's a bit late for that one. - JW  
You know why I did it John. - SH  
That doesn't mean that this is going to be fine overnight. - JW  
I lived without you too John. I missed you too. I thought I would die out there. Wouldn't it be better for you to be safe, not knowing I had faked my death, and thinking I'd jumped rather than been murdered by one of Moriartys men? - SHy  
Wouldn't that have been easier for you thinking i'd died like that than living worrying that i'd be murdered? - SH  
This isn't about logic, Sherlock. I spent three years thinking my best friend had committed suicide and I had been stupid enough to leave you alone in the hospital. - JW  
It's not easy to let go of that. - JW  
I did it to save you. I wanted to tell you alive but I couldn't until you were safe. You could grieve, you could move on, you thought I was dead. All I wanted was to be back with you. - SJ  
I know that it makes sense. I understand your reasons. This isn't about not understanding. This isn't that easy for me, Sherlock. I can't flip a switch and suddenly see reason about this. - JW  
And I'm not trying to minimize your end of this. But right now it's a lot to take in and I don't want to say or do anything to you that I might regret. - JW  
Like what? What will you do that you'll regret John? - SH  
I don't know, that's why I left. I'm coming back, but I just need some time to think. - JW  
I'll give you time, just I don't think I want to be away from you John. It makes me feel too much like this past year isn't over - SH  
I don't want you to stay away either. But coming home from work to see you alive when I've spent three years thinking you killed yourself threw me off. - JW  
I'm sorry. I missed you so much John. I should have been more... careful with revealing myself.- SH  
You've never been one for delicacy before, I suppose. - JW  
I'm sorry John. - SH  
Don't apologize. You came back, and that matters more than how you did it. - JW  
I am glad you're back. For what it's worth. - JW  
I did it for you John - SH  
It was all for you. - SH  
I know. - JW  
And I'm grateful. - JW  
I'm sorry, I'm being a selfish prick right now. - JW  
I miss you. And you're not selfish John. I understand you need the time. I just can't stand you not being here. - SH  
I miss you. And you're not selfish John. I understand you need the time. I just can't stand you not being here. - SH  
I've missed you too. I'll be back soon. When I'm less likely to be an unbelievable arse about this. - JW  
You're entitled to some unbelieveble arseishness John. I had a range of different scenarios. Just walking out was one of the... better options. - SH  
If I hadn't I probably would have punched you. - JW  
I'm on my way back now. - JW  
That was also one of the better options. - SH  
What were the worse options, then? - JW  
You being married. You shooting me. You acting like nothing had happened. - SH  
You make it sound like you think I'm barking mad or something with the last two. - JW  
The best option was you kissing me. That doesn't say much for your sanity either. - SH  
Maybe not. - JW  
I have to admit, I wasn't sure whether or not I was going to punch you or kiss you. I had a feeling I should figure out which one was more appropriate before I acted. - JW  
Definitely kiss. - SH  
Good to know. - JW  
Come home? - SH  
On my way already. Give me a few minutes. - JW  
Hurry. - SH

It was just shy of five minutes later when John let himself into the flat and went straight upstairs into the sitting room. He had been rushing home, and he was still breathing a bit heavily when he arrived in the room. He approached Sherlock and offered him a small smile. He stood in front of Sherlock, leaving him room to react whichever way he wanted to.  
"Hey... I am sorry John-"  
John took the final step forward and leaned up, deciding to make the initiative himself. He kissed Sherlock as his arms wrapped around Sherlock to hold him close.  
Sherlock kissed the man back quickly in case he changed his mind, wrapping his arms around his neck


End file.
